Nothing is Gone Forever
by IndominusRex.Velociraptor
Summary: It's been a year. She left him, and everyone else too. However, some things cannot be prevented, and some people cannot be kept apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**Sooooo new story…**

**Hopefully, it turns out better than the first one…**

**So this is set one year and one month after the war with Gaea.**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth pov**

It's been a year since I left. A year since I said I had enough and left. I went to SanFransisco and tried to live normally with my dad. I tried to forget, but I never could. I will always remember that day. The look on their faces when I told them. When they realized I was leaving. Hurt, betrayal, and sadness flashing across their faces, their shock undescribable. It's been a year since I left him. Standing there on the beach defeated. When I think of our last conversation in a year, it still brings me to tears. By then though, there was no turning back.

_(Begin Flashback)_

_I walked to the beach, knowing what was to come, or so I thought. I saw him, sitting there, fiddling with something. I pushed it to the side of my mind and said, _

"_Hey Percy"_

_He jumped and quickly stuffed whatever was in his hands into his pocket._

"_What was that?" I asked_

"_Nothing, what's up?" He asked_

_I took a deep breath, looking into his sea-green eyes. He looked so calm then, so relaxed. I felt bad. I had already told everyone that I was leaving. Jason and Thalia freaked out, Hazel just cried, Leo just shrugged it off but gave her a hug anyway, Nico freaked out too, saying he thought she was his friend. Piper had been the most understanding of all of them, saying she would miss her and that she should visit at some point. Now, she had to tell the last person in the world she wanted to._

"_Annabeth? You've been standing there for like a minute, you okay?" Percy asked_

"_Yeah Percy I'm fine...listen, this is important. I'm tired of dealing with all this pain that comes with being a demigod." I said_

"_Well, yeah we all are, you know?" he said, clearly not getting where I was going with this_

"_Percy, I am leaving. I'm going to go to SF and stay with my dad. I'm going to try and live normally. I'm sorry." I said_

_His face went through a rollercoaster of emotions within a second. Calm, then surprise, then shock, then hurt, then pure pain. It hurt just seeing him like this. It looked like he was in shock, but he spoke, softly and slowly._

"_You're serious, aren't you" he whispered_

"_I'm sorry" was all I could think of saying back_

_He had been looking down, but slowly he looked up, pulling something out of his pocket, and I finally saw what he had been fiddling with just a few minutes ago. It was a small box. _

"_This was going to be for you," he said, opening the box, pulling out a ring. It was beautiful. I large emerald in the center with diamonds and aquamarine surrounding it. He threw the box on the ground in vengeance and showed me the ring. "I was going to give it to you tonight. I know very well we are too young to get married, but it was going to be a promise, that I would never leave you." he scoffed, "What's the point of it now, if you're the one leaving me?" he spat._

_He held the ring between his index finger and his thumb, looking at it in rage and sadness at the same time._

"_Now I see the worth of love. Here, let me show you." _

_I had been crying this whole time, and I watched in horror as he used his powers to crush the ring completely, then throw it into the ocean, where the waves had been rampaging and crashing on the shore._

"_You're mom was right. Love and loyalty have become my downfall." with those last words, he walked away, leaving me to wallow in the realization that I had been selfish and hurt the best person in the world._

_(End flashback)_

Now, after a year, I have decided I want to go home. I realized that I made a mistake, that being a demigod, I'm going to have to deal with problems no matter what, and, most importantly, I will never be able to forget what we (meaning the 7 plus Reyna and Nico and Thalia) accomplished and did in the years we spent together. At the age of 18, I walk through the gates of Camp Half-Blood, back home, once again.

I was greeted by Chiron, who saw me and hugged me.

"I am glad to have you back child," he said

"It's good to be back Chiron," I said

He smiled, then ushered me off to go to my friends. As I walked down, I saw Leo, or, I think it was Leo, fighting who looked like Nico? Leo was at least 5 inches taller, and less scrawny, while Nico had become ripped and tall. I walked up to them, and Leo saw me first.

"Oh shit! Nico! Look who it is."

Nico turned, and as he saw me, he turned more pale than usual. Then his face froze and he glared at me.

"What the hell are you doing here, traitor?" he said

**SOOOOO whatcha think? **

**I'll try to update soon, maybe by next week**

**Please give feedback people!**

**Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY HEY!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter...here's another one!**

**Chapter 2.**

**Annabeth POV. (It's gonna be in her perspective for a lot of the story)**

"What are you doing here traitor!" Nico said coldly

It hurt to hear him say that because I had thought that after so long he wouldn't keep a grudge. However, I seem to have underestimated his fatal-flaw, which was grudge keeping so I suppose it makes sense.

"Nico...it's been a long time, how are you? And you Leo, what have you been eating, fertilizer?" I asked

Leo grinned and said, "Growth spurt finally hit! It took longer to show up! Per…" he stopped, but I knew what he was going to say, _Percy. _The name still hurt when I heard it. The regret seeping through my veins was still there, but I managed to keep a straight face. Nico had been glaring at me the whole time, but at the mention of Percy's name, he winced.

"Just know that you left all of us. We won't forgive you." With that depressing note, Nico walked away.

I looked at Leo, who also looked hurt, though I still didn't know why. I looked at him and asked a silent question, and when he saw the puzzled look in my eyes, he bowed his head and mumbled,

"Well I forgot, you don't know, do you? Percy... he and Jason went on a quest a few months ago. They haven't returned and we haven't heard from them since."

I never knew what the saying meant, seeing your life flash before my eyes, but I did now. I saw Percy emerging from the roman crowd. I saw him holding me up, trying to save me from Tartarus. I saw him walk away from me a year ago, defeated. Tears flow freely in my eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better Nico's been trying to convince Chiron to let him go find them," Leo said

I just nodded and walked away, to somewhere, anywhere alone. I wasn't even sure where I was going, but I found myself sitting at the beach where I told Percy I was leaving. It hurt to stand there watching the waves and feeling the pain and anguish that that came with it. I knew it wasn't helping so I left to go find the rest of my friends. I walked over to the Aphrodite cabin and saw Piper sitting on her bed holding a picture of Jason. She looked up and glared at me,

"Oh look who finally showed up," she said coldly, "The traitor who broke my best friend's heart and my boyfriend's best friend's heart and let it die with no feeling whatsoever. I thought you were my friend."

I just stood there gaping, because I had no idea that she was like this too, so without saying anything I left, but I didn't stop the tears. They fell freely as they wanted to. I felt pain and I regret the worst decision of my life, leaving.

As I was walking towards, I don't know, I heard a commotion. I turned and saw Nico with his eyes blazing, with a bag on his back.

"I don't care! I'm going to find them. They aren't dead I know that much, and we need them. I'm going to find them." Nico said.

"Child…" Chiron said, but it was too late. Nico was gone to find Percy Jackson and Jason Grace.

Again, I felt regret course through my veins, and anger at myself for being a horrible person. However, the next thing I heard brought a stop to my thoughts.

"Chiron! Chiron! Rachel, she said something that we need to talk about!" said a camper who I don't know.

They all ran to the main hall, where I saw Clarisse, who glared at me and asked why a traitor should join in a meeting. Thalia just glared at me and walked away. Chiron, however, looked at me with sadness and told me to come in.

When I came in, Chiron told me a little. He said that the camper's name is Bryan, son of Poseidon, to which I winced a little, but I was okay, mostly.

"She spoke a new prophecy!" Bryan exclaimed. Then he recited it, after waiting for all the darn it's and dang it's and damn it's to pass.

_**Son of the sea will be the wave**_

_**Saving those who weren't brave**_

_**What he thought will be wrong**_

_**Destroying a friendship to lower than the fog**_

_**For the blood is more powerful than the earth**_

_**So fight till your last breath, underneath the earth.**_

Everyone was silent. We instantly knew a little. Bryan would be a wave. I would help him, for I knew how much pressure it could be. Percy had two. I helped him, so I can help Bryan.

**Hope yall enjoyed!**

**I'm probably not going to update for a while because I have finals this week!**

**Leave feedback in the reviews!**

**Bye yall **


	3. Chapter 3

**heyyyyyy Wassup!**

**I'm back!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, it feels so good...glad you guys like the story so far!**

**Also even if you don't care, Finals were pretty good…eh whatever**

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth pov**

It's been a week, but the prophecy is still clear in my brain. Though this one isn't one of the 'great prophecies', it still makes me think _seriously, another one? _I wish Percy was here, maybe everything would be better. Piper did apologize for getting mad at me, and I understand why she was upset, at least, I do now since she told me.

Apparently that morning, a new camper challenged Clarisse to a duel, big mistake in my opinion, but anyway, Piper went to watch, because she was bored. So when Clarisse brought maimer, her spear, and the kid said, "Oh, it's lightning...I remember when Jason shocked that giant. It was so cool!" Though I am not sure what giant that camper was talking about, I understand that that was what got her really upset that day.

I met Hazel and Frank too. They seemed happy and hugged me. Turns out, as I realized the day after I came back, the Romans moved into camp half-blood, which explains why the camp is twice the size and why I didn't get any messages from them in SF anymore. I didn't hear from Percy either, but I don't blame him.

Percy...oh god. The waves of regret and pain seep through me again, filling me up and hurting me, knowing I did wrong. Knowing that I hurt him, and now he's missing. Guilt returned to me after that conversation with Piper too. This feeling doesn't go away ever. The feelings show up randomly and leave when they want too. I was brought out of my thoughts by Bryan, who I had become friends with, calling my name.

"Annabeth! Hey Annabeth!" he yelled

"What's up Bryan?" I asked

"Nothing much, just Thalia's here, if you want to meet her, she's visiting with the hunters," he said

At that, I jumped up running toward...wait... I turned around and asked, "Where is she?"

Bryan grinned and said, "I knew you were gonna ask...big house 'beth."

I started running again yelling thanks behind me. However, I wasn't as excited as I let on, because if you think I forgot my goodbye to Thalia, then think again.

_Begin flashback_

_I walked over to the hunter's camp. I saw Thalia practicing with her bow. She nocked an arrow, turned and faced the other way and hit a no-looker bulls-eye and then suddenly turned around and flicked a throwing knife that cut the arrow right down the center and stuck into the bulls-eye as well._

"_Nice," I said_

_Thalia turned and grinned at me._

"_That's what I'm here for. What's up Annie," she asked _

_I took a deep breath and said, "I'm leaving."_

_She looked confused for a moment, then asked,_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I'm tired of all the drama and fear that comes with being a demi-god. I don't like having to be afraid all the time. So I'm leaving for SF. I'm going to try and live normally with my dad. I'm sorry Thalia." I said slowly._

_Her face was contorted in confusion, but it slowly moved to surprise, then disbelief, then anger._

"_Annabeth you better not be playing games right now!" she said, but seeing my face, and that I was serious, she continued, "Oh, so none of what we did matters, huh? What about Percy? Have you told him?" I shook my head no._

"_Oh, whatever, you are worthless Annabeth. You're gonna leave me after everything we did for 10 years?" not waiting for my answer, she walked away._

_(end flashback)_

I saw her, sitting on a bench as if she was waiting for me. When she looked in my direction, nothing changed in her expression at all. Almost as if she didn't even see me. I walked up to the bench and stopped in front of her. She didn't even blink.

"What, are you not going to say anything?" I asked

"I have nothing to say to you. If I did, I would say it," she said

Now this kind of annoyed me, so I asked her, "Why are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not," she said while standing up, "I told Bryan to call you. I came because there is a war on the way, and the three strongest demi-gods of the century if not all time, are missing."

I follow her into the big house, where every other counselor is there except for Bryan, who ran in 5 seconds later. We sat down and waited for Thalia to explain.

"So since none of you guys know, Artemis doesn't even know where Percy, Jason, and now Nico, are. Anyway, what I actually called you for, is my dad told me that apparently, Nyx is waging war on us, assisted by Tartarus. So we have to be ready to fight. I have heard that there is a new prophecy, which probably is about this war," she finished.

It was like you dropped a bomb. No one talked, at least, not until Bryan said, "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go win this damn war!"

**Hey! I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Should I make Bryan an asshole? I really don't know so review what you think!**

**BYE! SEE YOU LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, this isn't uploaded for a chapter people, I'll try to have one out later...

But review who you think is gonna win the Superbowl? My money's on Kansas City...what about yall...vote down below...


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeep...chapter 4...sorry for the late update**

**It's longer! BE HAPPY!**

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth Pov.**

Me and Piper have been bonding once again, and we train together daily to prepare for the war. She has gotten extremely good at sword-fighting, to where she beats me when I'm using my knife sometimes, and even if I am rusty, that's still pretty good. I'm not trying to sound full of myself and my skills but I'm just stating facts. One day, after sparring, she pulled me to the side.

"I don't really know why I'm thinking about this so much recently. I'm just going to tell you though. When Percy, Jason, and Nico come back, stay away from Percy." she said

"Why?" I asked

"You changed him Annabeth." she said matter-of-factly, "He became cold. The only people who remained his friends were Jason, Nico, Thalia, and me. If anyone even mentioned you he would start crying. Crying, Annabeth." she finished

I was in shock. Percy Jackson never cried. He was too strong. He didn't even cry in Tartarus. Now, hearing my name...made him cry!?

"That's why everyone is so upset with you. Thalia, Jason, and Nico especially, so I would advise staying away from them too. You are my friend, but I think, and you probably do too, that you are in the wrong here." she said quietly, while I processed the words. They sunk in slowly, and with it, things started making sense. It wasn't really me just leaving, it was what happened to Percy. He used to be super cheerful and happy, and from what I just heard that part of him is long gone.

I started crying. Piper held me and muttered words of encouragement, trying to make me feel better, but I couldn't believe any hopeful word that came out of her mouth. Everything seemed dark. To add to my hurt and pain, that night I got a dream message from no other than Aphrodite.

(Begin dream)

She looked at me, and sighed, "This was not my doing. You know what I am talking about. You left him, that wasn't me. I had no say in it. Maybe you should see what you have caused."

(_vision)_

_Percy sat staring at the ocean. He looked tired, sad, and depressed. Piper and Jason walked up to him and just sat with him, didn't say anything, which I think he was okay with. Then Piper spoke up, "You want to come to play basketball with us?" _

"_Sure, Pipes," Percy said, his voice quiet and weak._

_They got up and went to the basketball court. On the way, they passed Frank and Hazel, who were talking. Then Frank made the mistake of saying, "Man I wish Annabeth was here, she could help us fix this." They seemed to be trying to solve a math problem or something._

_At my name, Percy's head snapped toward Frank. Then, for the first time in my life, I saw a tear fall out of his eye, then another, and another. Before I knew it, he was on the floor bawling. Piper and Jason rubbed his back murmuring words like, 'It's okay', or 'you'll be fine', but Percy kept crying. Then he stood up and walked away, leaving Piper and Jason sadly looking at his retreating form._

_(End vision, continue dream)_

Aphrodite looked at me, and the tears that fell from my eyes and sighed.

"You still love him, I know that much, and you feel much regret. However, I must side with what my daughter told you. When, or if, he comes back, stay away from him. He may not be able to handle it. Remember this, daughter of Athena.

(End dream)

I woke up in a sweat, tears escaping my eyes. I cry a lot nowadays, but it makes sense. I am realizing I did more than just leave and it really sucks. After hearing it so many times you'd think it would be okay, but now they are telling me to stay away from the person I love, and the person who I hurt. I fell asleep again thinking about what to do when he returns because I am positive he will.

When I woke up, I realized that it's almost 11, so I jump out of bed and quickly get ready, feeling like they might need me somewhere. As I leave my cabin I see people training. Chiron was walking around checking to make sure no one died, which is very possible when fighting with real swords. I walked up to him, and he smiled at me.

"Good morning Annabeth. Did you sleep well?" he asked

"I slept pretty well. Do you need my help with anything?" I asked

He sighed and looked away, seeming in thought for a moment. I was confused, to say the least, but I waited patiently for an answer.

"I do not believe there is anything for you to do. Take the day off, maybe practice on your own if you want, or do something," he said

I looked at him skeptically, but I didn't say anything, and walked away, planning to train for a bit. I got my knife and walked to the training pavilion. I slashed at some dummies for a while. I really got into the zone and started slashing left and right. I stopped when I heard someone behind me.

I turned and saw Bryan standing there. He looked at me, then grinned. He pulled out his sword, a typical celestial bronze sword. However, he had a pretty big ruby embedded in his sword's hilt.

"Wanna spar?" he asked

"Sure, if you don't mind losing," I said right back.

He smiled, "We'll see beth, we'll see," then got into his fighting stance.

Then we sparred, I tried doing some flashy moves, like blocking his sword with my dagger hilt, which I did, however, he eventually beat me. He was even better with his sword than Percy was when he left.

Seeing my awestruck expression he said, "Percy trained me. He called it a favor for a younger brother." Of course, Percy would help his brother.

"How old are you Bryan?" I asked

"About 6 months younger than Percy. My birthday's on January 21st." Oh

"Oh, nice. You still consider yourself Percy's younger brother?" I asked

"Yeah. I gotta go. See you 'beth." he said

"Alright. Bye Bryan." I said.

That night, I dreamt of the fight that caused me to leave.

(FLashback)

_I was fighting the minotaur, Percy was busy with some hellhounds, and the rest of my friends were on the side, fighting something. Suddenly, the minotaur hit me and I fell onto my back. 'How did Percy kill this with no training?' I wondered. The minotaur stepped over me and raised his ax. He was about to swing it down, but I remember a flash of bronze, then Percy standing over me, with the minotaur's head gone. The ax fell straight on my arm. _

_All I remember is Percy's face going pale, then waves of pain, then black. I woke up the next day in the infirmary, and that's when I decided I had enough._

_(NO MORE FLASHBACK)_

I woke up to an explosion. '_Again?' _Was the only thought flying through my head as I got my knife and ran out. I saw an army of about 10 giants. We had about 3 campers fighting each, and more were coming. I joined the fight and slashed at the giant. It was almost impossible to kill one. I slashed at their head over and over, and nothing would happen. We were losing campers fast. I finally, with Piper's help, got one down and saw that 3 others were down. That left 6 more to deal with. Then we heard a roar. A very loud roar. We looked to the hill and saw another giant and a few dracaenas running toward us.

"Piper! How are we going to fight this?" I screamed

"I have no idea. If this is where we die, then there is no one I would rather die with." She said.

I hugged her, then we turned towards the army. We charged at them, hoping to catch them off guard, but they just knocked us back. I screamed at everyone to fall back, and we ran, turning back around to see them running at us. Then, as they were going to reach us, a super big black wall of stone came out of the ground. Then I felt my hairs rise, and a slight rumble in the earth. The wall crumbled and instantly lighting flashed, surrounded by water, which slammed into the giants, instantly killing two. Then a jagged rock was hurled at the Dracaena, killing them all. Then lighting stuck two of the three giants left, killing them.

I turned and saw cold green eyes staring, with a man with blue eyes flying behind him, and Nico Di Angelo standing on the side, arms raised.

I almost felt bad for the last giant. He started shaking, then he went limp, then he ripped his heart out of his own chest, then fell on the ground dead. I turned again and saw one man with his hand up, the hand of the man I love.

Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, and Nico di Angelo had returned

**Oh shit that was intense and honestly fun to write cue Avengers theme haha**

**LEAVE ME FEEDBACK**

**1,500 words. I hope that satisfied y'all.**

**Sorry again for the late update. PEACE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY HEY HEY. Been a while. Sorry...thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuff. **

**Chapter 5**

**ANNABETH POV**

We all stood in shock, as Jason fell to the ground and stood next to Percy, who was looking at the remains of the giant that he killed. The way he obviously controlled the giant's body, it scared me. I hadn't realized the extent of his new, darker self. I was brought out of my thoughts by Piper, who ran to Jason and kissed him, which he seemed to enjoy. Percy turned and grinned at Jason and Piper. When they pulled away, Piper gave Percy a hug and then slapped Jason in the face. Percy and Nico laughed. Then Bryan walked toward Percy, and they did the handshake things that bro's do, where they slap hands then pull it into a hug.

Seeing Percy after so long definitely brought back memories. Percy was around 6'2 now, and he was hot. Like I'm not one to think like that, but his muscles had definitely grown, and he totally worked out. His hair was still messy, and his eyes, though a little colder, were still green. Those green eyes turned and met mine. He got tense and looked at me in shock. Jason, noticing his discomfort, turned to my direction, and saw me, his face turned to shock as well. Then he murmured in Percy's ear, and Percy's eyes, which were full of pain, turned away. He nodded slightly, then seemed to literally disappear into thin air. Nico, Jason, Piper, and Bryan then walked away. The other campers knew as well as me that they didn't want to be followed, so they all went back to doing their own thing. While I did exactly what they didn't want me to.

As I walked in the direction that they had gone, I pondered what happened and the advice I was given by my least favorite goddess. I wondered if I really should just leave Percy alone and not go near him, while my entire body wishes to go to him. I saw him for the first time in a year, and he did something I never saw him do before.

I was walking and I saw Jason hugging Thalia, who then punched him. I felt bad for him. He already got hit twice. Piper was stroking Jason's back while Bryan was just laughing. Nico was grinning as well, and I knew that if I went toward them, I could ruin the moment. They were all probably mad at me. Piper was too, even if she hid it well. It felt bad, being the outsider, but you deal with the consequences of your decisions and actions, which I might just realize yet again, because I decided to not follow anyone's advice, and go talk to Percy.

I walked toward cabin three, where I assume Percy is, though I actually do not know. I saw the door was closed, as usual, but I knocked anyway. I heard shuffling around, then I heard a voice I haven't heard in a year.

"Who is it?" Percy asked. His voice, although slightly deeper, was mostly the same.

"Percy…" was all I got to say before he said

"What the hell do you want," he said coldly.

"I just want to talk," I said

I heard him take a deep breath, then there was silence for a moment until he opened the door, and I was met by his still stunning eyes. He looked at me, then said,

"You know I could never say no to you. Some things never change, do they?" he said, then stepped to the side, allowing me to walk in. His cabin looked the same, except for a few new things on his table, including a spear, and what looked like a gorgon wing.

"So, how have you been?" I winced, that was a horrible question to ask.

Percy glanced at me, then sighed. "When you left, I was a mess. I was confused and no one could help me. Heck, I wasn't great 3 months ago, when me and Jason left for our quest. But during the quest, I got better. Jason was there to help me and along the way, killing the monsters we needed to, I got better." he finished.

There was a moment where neither of us said anything. I was looking at him, and he was looking back at me.

"Percy, I just came to apologize for leaving just like that. I should have talked to you or something." I said

"Annabeth, you don't have to apologize. You did what you thought was best for you, and it's okay. That's what I want. What's best for you." he said.

To say I was surprised might be an understatement. I had assumed he would get mad or something, just like everyone else. I wanted at that moment to kiss him just like Piper had kissed Jason not too long ago, but I restrained myself, knowing the results wouldn't be great, seeing as Percy was probably just trying to be nice, that was just his personality.

"How was life in San Francisco Annabeth?" he said, laying back on his bed

"Not bad," I said, sitting on the edge of his bed, "It was as normal as it got but I couldn't forget any of you guys, it tore me apart because of what I know I did to you," I said, watching as Percy's eyes widened in surprise at my statement. He sat up and looked at me.

"Annabeth, it's honestly really simple," he said "You just came up to me randomly to tell me you were leaving. I just felt so betrayed at that moment, that I did what I did. It's okay now because I've moved on. I don't feel that pain anymore. " he said

"Oh," I said, "That's good"

"Yeah, I just needed time," he said

I pondered whether or not to tell him about what Piper and Aphrodite told me. I decided against it because I didn't find it necessary.

"Ok Percy, I'm going to give you time to settle in again okay? I'm gonna go." I said

"Alright. See you around 'Beth" he said

I walked out of his cabin and thought about what had happened. It surprised me when he didn't absolutely freak out, but as he said, he was getting better. I didn't even realize where my feet were taking me until I was already in bed, closing my eyes, and resting after a long day.

**PERCY POV FINALLY**

Once Annabeth left, I walked over to where Jason was because I had no reason to get settled. She might have been tired, I really don't know. I found Jason sitting with Piper. They looked happy together, looking over the lake, with Piper leaning on Jason's shoulder. I didn't want to mess with my two best friends' moment, so I walked away, to the beach a little way away from where they were sitting. I looked over at the water and felt a pang of regret. Me and Jason used our powers to hide, and my dad had no idea that we were alive. Another pain in my chest came from missing having Annabeth with me. It was still there no matter how hard I tried.

I don't know how long I was sitting there, but Nico walked up to me and said,

"There you are! Do you know how long I've been looking for your ass? C'mon get up and play basketball with me, Jason, and Piper. There's still half an hour until sunset."

I chuckled and let him pull me up, leaving my thoughts behind for now, as I walked to go play my favorite sport, with my best friends.

**Hi guys!**

**I'm back, I hope yall are enjoying the story!**

**This story is probably going to be relatively short, maybe 5-6 more chapters, but I'll make them good I promise. I'll finish this story. **

**Leave me feedback in the reviews**

**PEACE OUT**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, people, I'm so sorry for the late update;-p**

**Please read the a/n at the end it's important**

**Chapter 7**

**Percy pov**

I was walking around the camp because I was bored and I had nothing better to do. I had breakfast 2 hours ago, and the most productive thing I have done since then is to use my powers to make the shape of a dragon out of water. Yeah, I'm really bored. I wasn't walking in any particular direction, but I found myself at the training grounds, and there were a few dummies already set up. _Why not? _I wondered, and I pulled out riptide, and started training, slicing and cutting the dummies heads off. Brutal, I know, but that's just how it is. I worked up a nice sweat and then drank some water.

Later I was walking around trying to think of something else to do when Bryan walked up to me.

"Hey bro, you want to spar?" he asked

"Why not?" I asked

"Alright."

He walked to the other side of the arena once we got there, and got into his fighting stance.

"Also, don't go easy on me," he said  
I shrugged, "Okay"

We started fighting, block, strike, parry, side-step, it all became a rhythm. We really started to feel it, everything blurring together. My arm ached, but it was worth it, This was one of those great feelings in the world.

Suddenly, I felt something behind me. I heard a sword. I turned and saw Jason.

'_Ah screw it, why the hell not?'_ I thought

I started fighting both of them at the same time. It was hard, and I was losing my stamina. I was about to turn to keep fighting when Bryan put his sword up against my neck, and I knew the fight was over. I closed riptide, and Jason and Bryan put their swords away.

"Wanna go get lunch?" Jason asked

I looked at Bryan, then I said, "Let's call Nico."

We went to a pizza place after letting Chiron know where we were going. He seemed to disagree originally, but caved and let us go. We got a meat-lovers pizza, and we all ate for a bit in silence. Then we started a conversation about how frogs and pigs are similar. How we got there, I have no idea, but I did know that I loved these guys and would do anything for him, and nothing would change that.

* * *

The next day I was walking around trying to get rid of the blinding headache I had gotten. This happens to me randomly once a month, and It's been happening since I left for the quest, which was...three months ago? I think so. Anyway, I was just going along just strolling, randomly slamming my head into a tree, you know, completely natural. I heard footsteps behind me. They sounded slow and erratic like someone was following me and trying not to let me hear them, though they were failing miserably. Not to give them any hint that I knew they were there, I kept walking as I was. Then I stopped and leaned against a tree, staring off over the lake. I heard the footsteps stop, and I figured out where this person was hiding. All that was left was to get them out, that's where the fun begins.

**Annabeth POv**

What? Sure, I've been following Percy, but can you really blame me? I'm a little worried about him. Sure I haven't really seen him act too different then he did before, other than that giant, but I just don't know. It's a gut feeling. I mean, he's slamming his head into a tree. Lost in my thoughts, I lost concentration and stopped walking as quietly as I would have liked. When I realized I quickly returned to walking quietly as I can. Luckily that seaweed brain didn't notice.

After a while, Percy stopped and leaned against a tree, staring out over the water. He seemed to be thinking about something. I felt something behind me, and I turned quietly, but I didn't see anything, so I turned again. I was hiding behind a tree, trying to see what Percy was doing without giving away my location. Then I felt something wet around both my feet and I saw water puddling around both my feet and they pushed me out into the open.

Damn you, Percy! Turns out he did know that someone was following him. Crap, he got me there. He was looking toward me with that smirk on his face. I so wanted to slap it off his face and kiss him right there. Gods, I shouldn't be thinking like this.

"I'm disappointed Annabeth," he said while laughing slightly, "I thought you were better at sneaking up on people. I figured it out like 5 minutes before I stopped walking."

I blushed slightly, but forced it down and mock-glared at him.

"Percy, you aren't funny. Stop trying to be clever," I said, trying to walk toward him, then realizing my feet are being held in place by the water. "Also, let me go please."

He grinned, and the water dropped away.

"So, why are you following me, exactly?" he asked

"Honestly, I really don't know, I just wanted to talk and I thought it would be fun to sneak up on you," I said

He shrugged, then motioned for me to follow him. "Come on then, let's talk."

We walked for a little bit, talking about how the last year was, and we didn't even realize we had walked out of camp boundaries and were just in the forest. We heard a rustling from around us. We both looked around.

"Annabeth, why are we here?" he asked. He didn't need to clarify. We were at least 200 feet away from the entrance of the camp.

"I have no clue, let's get back," I said, and we turned around and headed back toward camp.

As we were half-way there, the rustling continued. I looked to the side, then continued looking forward, and if Percy hadn't been as fast as he is, I would have died. Just as the hellhound jumped behind me and I turned in shock, Percy jumped in front of me, opening Riptide and stabbing the hellhound at the same time. Riptide extended into the hellhounds stomach. It blasted into dust.

I stared at Percy in shock, but as he turned toward me, I noticed something off. He was awfully pale. Then I looked at his hand clutching his chest, his face contorted with pain. I saw blood pouring into that hard, where those Hellhound claws had pierced his chest, and I watched in horror, as Percy Jackson fell to the ground, blood pooling around his body.

**Yikes, it's been what, a month? God, I'm so sorry. My next chapter will hopefully be out soon.**

**So, an important note. First off, hope all yall are safe right now, make sure you are staying clean, wash your hands, yeah. Anyway, since I have like 3-5 chapters left in this story I'm going to start the vote for what I do after this. I have two things I'm leaning towards. Either I rewrite my old story 'sometimes the pain is worth it' which I do want to do, or I make a chaos story. I kinda wanna do the rewrite, but yall decide. Review or PM what you want.**

**PEACE OUT**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, chapter 8, okay, only a few chapters left, I'll make them good. **

**I hope you guys enjoy, leave me feedback in reviews or PM.**

**If you don't already know, I'm not Rick. I never will be Rick. So don't confuse me with him please and thank you. I do not own Heroes of Olympus. If I did, I wouldn't have done -, -, or -.**

**Chapter 8**

**Annabeth POV**

I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about Percy. He was hurt, and I only had a little ambrosia with me. I put some in his mouth then picked him up and tried walking forward. _Nope. _I stumbled under the weight and fell, knocking the air out of me. I thought I saw someone walking ahead, slightly in camp boarders, and I yelled for help. Whoever it was turned, and then flew...okay. It's Jason. He flew toward me, and I could see the alarm on his face.

"What happened to him?" Jason asked

"Hellhound," I said

"Okay, I got him, are you okay to run back?" he asked

"Yeah, go," I said, and Jason picked up Percy's body, muttering something along the lines of, _stupid dude why do you get your heavy ass into this so I have to carry you?_ And flew off. I started walking back, mostly relieved that Percy was going to be okay because as much as I tried to deny it, I loved him. It would never go away. Even if he moved on I can't because I loved him, and I always will.

I continued walking, looking at the lake, thinking about Percy when I heard footsteps behind me. I was only like 100 yards from Camp's entrance, but I turned around. These footsteps weren't human, they were heavy like someone was walking, and not only that, but there was more. There were definitely more things behind whatever was coming. I ran back, took one look, and my stomach sank. A sense of dread settled in my stomach and I ran. I ran for all it was worth because I needed to tell them. There was an army coming. Nyx's army had arrived, and leading them, were the Titans Hyperion and Krios.

I barged into Camp and ran straight to the big house.

"Chiron!" I yelled

He ran out quickly, "What is it child?" he asked

"The army," I panted, "It's here."

Chiron's face went pale, and he ran out, shouting orders to get ready. I got my armor and a weapon. I was standing and waiting, as more and more campers came out ready to fight. Jason and Nico came out with Bryan, and they walked up next to me, followed closely by Chiron. I was not necessarily surprised to see that Percy wasn't there, he was probably in the infirmary, getting rest.

We all were standing, tense, ready to fight, when the first large BANG hit the camp borders. The ground was shaking, and we could feel the barriers struggle to hold back the army. Then, like a crash, we heard a cheer and then running, and the first monsters parted from the hills.

They came at us like a wave. We were standing at the ready, in order to fight, and they were on us. We were instantly swarmed, and we fought hard. Killing every monster coming toward us. For an exhilarating moment, I thought we were winning. Then reality hit us like a bomb. We were tiring, and they were still coming at us. Slowly, many of our friends fell. Jason fell under the weight of a giant, and Nico and Bryan killed the giant and helped Jason to his feet before they all went back to fighting. I saw a new camper get cut down by a Dracaena, and I willed myself to keep fighting.

Then, out of nowhere, there was a loud groan. The earth shook and a spiral of the dark came out. Nyx and her chariot emerged and the portal closed behind them. By some unknown command, all the monsters ran away, until only Nyx, Hyperion, and Krios were left.

Nyx smiled, cold, and evil, "So this is all there is to stop me?" her gaze went through them all. "Your strongest fighter isn't even here? Then where is he?" she asked.

We were all silent, as Nyx seemed to be searching for something. Then, her dark eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, there he is...may you all enjoy your time left with him." then her eyes shown, and a line of dark energy left her extended hand. It flew straight into...the infirmary. _Percy. _My blood chilled and my bones felt like ice. Then he walked out.

His normally green eyes were black, and blood was still visible on his shirt. He walked casually toward Nyx, who silently looked at us. Percy turned toward us. We all were chilled. Then Percy jumped toward us.

Jason went to meet him. They fought like demons, while we all watched and so did Nyx and the titans. We probably should have helped, but we didn't because we were in a trance. They kept fighting. Then Percy did something I had never seen. As Jason flew toward him, he stuck his hand out, then all the water molecules around Jason froze, leaving Jason frozen. There was just one hole, by his gut.

I freaked out. I ran forward, as Percy started moving forward.

"PERCY!" I yelled

He turned toward me. Seeing his eyes black was very unnerving. Then he turned back and stabbed Jason through that hole with no hesitation.

Piper's scream was mixed with my sense of disbelief. The ice around Jason disappeared and Jason, through his pain, stared at Percy.

"Get out of my brother" he yelled as he was surrounded by lightning and that lightning hit Percy so hard that the spell around him was gone. They both fell to the ground, injured.

Nyx had a cold smirk on her face. She walked away, and I'm pretty sure she took the spell off of Percy. Then, the realization hit me like a bomb. This was her plan. This is what she was trying from the beginning. Tears formed in my eyes as I looked at the broken forms of the one I loved and his best friend.

Nyx had done it. Her army was as strong as ever, and two of our three best fighters were injured.

We were fucked.

**SOOO, I plowed through another chapter...yay me!**

**Anyway, I hope y'all are staying safe and whatever.**

**So since this story has a few chapters left, I wanna see what you guys want me to do next. We got a few choices.**

**Rewrite sometimes the pain is worth it (my other story I ended)**

**A one-shot series**

**Or something else.**

**You guys vote in the comments I kinda wanna do the rewrite but you guys let me know.**

**PEACE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, yay **

**Watsup people, I hope y'all are safe and healthy**

**I hope you enjoy hearing me say I'm not Rick Riordan. I'm not Rick Riordan. I'm not Rick Riordan.I'm not Rick Riordan.I'm not Rick Riordan.I'm not Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 9**

**Annabeth Pov:**

Time and time again, I found myself at his bunk. He was still getting better, still in a coma a week later. Jason had woken up a day after he was stabbed, though he was still here in the infirmary because of the wound in his gut. When I go to sleep, the sight still haunts me.

_Percy pulled the sword out of his gut, and at the same time, the blood started pouring out. The pain in Jason's face was visible but it was masked by his anger at this control Nyx has on Percy. Some spirit or something. I could feel myself shaking seeing him do this. It wasn't right. It wasn't him. This wasn't what he does. I see it, over and over again._

Now, even when I try to leave and think of something else, I just can't, and I find myself sitting at the side of his bed, and seeing the face that I love, in a bed in the infirmary because of Nyx, anger flows through me at what has been happening to us, since we were 12, so many years ago.

He looked so peaceful, I found myself stroking his hair, then pushing it out of his face. My hand lingered, staying near his jaw, and I held his hand, the warmth comforting.

Piper is here too, laying next to Jason on his bed, careful not to touch his gut, which was still bleeding. Even though Jason is asleep, I know Piper is still awake. I know that she is probably thinking about Jason the same way I am thinking about Percy. _I hope he gets better, he's going to get better right? He'll be fine. What would happen if he died?_

The thoughts race through my head. They fill me with dread and anticipation. Yet there I stayed, at the side of his bed, for the next three days.

The next day, I was sitting there, as I would, just reading a book. It's interesting, about wizards and witches that go to a school called Hogwarts. It's called Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling, you guys should go check it out.

I was sitting and I felt Percy stir beside me. I instantly dropped the book and looked over him in alarm. He turned a bit, then his eyes opened, back to being the beautiful green that I loved. He looked around a bit, wiped his eyes, then saw me. He groaned and turned to his side.

"Hi," he said, while I stared at him in shock.

"Seriously?" I said

"What?" he asked, "How else should I start a conversation?"

"Percy, you don't come out of an almost 2-week coma and just say 'Hi'," I said

His eyes widened in alarm. He scanned the room, then looked back at me.

"Did you just say almost 2-week coma?" he asked, "How long exactly have I been out?"

I looked down, "11 days." I said quietly

Percy looked at the foot of his bed, looking around, with a strange expression on his face. Then he turned back to me.

"How long have you been here?" he asked

Now I wasn't expecting that. I don't really know what I was expecting. Maybe for him to ask what happened, but I guess he remembered, maybe.

"I was here a little bit during the first week, and I've been here for the last three days basically all day," I said quietly.

He looked at me like I woke him up at 3:00 in the morning to ask him a random calculus problem 'just because I wanted to'.

"Why?" is all he asks me

For some reason, it's hard to answer. Nervousness to pulse through my body, with my blood. I find myself choking up words, but then I close my eyes, breathe for a second, then tell him the truth.

"It's because I care. I care about you and I always have. Even when I was gone I would find myself thinking about you. It's all because I care. I can't bring myself to do other things when you are hurt, because it's all I can think about. It's the thing that consumes me. I see you getting hurt in my dreams, and I can't do anything about it. It is because I love you." I finish

The room is filled with silence. He seems surprised, and he is sitting, pondering my words. His face is full of apprehension, then he turns toward me. Eyes filled with an emotion that looks surprisingly familiar, though I can't place it. Of all the things I could have expected, I didn't see this coming.

Percy pulls me down and kisses me. I melt into the kiss, deepening it. I fall onto the bed with Percy, kissing him. I am filled with a feeling, the same feeling on his face, and now I know what it was. Love. I feel him pull me closer to him, and I lean into his embrace, feeling a sense of comfort I haven't in a year. Percy holds me closer to him when I start to fall asleep.

That night, in his arms, I had no nightmares. All I dream about are the words he whispered in my ear. _I love you too._

The nest morning I woke up in the hospital, with Percy's arm around my waist. I carefully turned, so I don't wake him up, and I sighed into his chest. All I could feel was warmth.

"Oh my god!" someone screamed behind me.

I sighed. I guess all good things have to end eventually. I turned and saw Piper jumping around.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to know what happened with you and him," she said, pointing at Percy, who was waking up, probably because she screamed so loud.

"Goddamn Piper. I didn't know your vocal cords were thicker than the poles on the Golden Gate Bridge!" Percy said, then yawned and stretched.

Piper grinned at him, "Goddamn Percy, I didn't know you were still down to sleep with Annabeth!"

Percy turned red, then mumbled under his breath something like 'It's not my fault she's hot', which I heard and slapped his arm, to which he grinned and said,

"Morning Wise-girl". Hearing my nickname for the first time in a year I did get a little bit choked up, but I played it off by hugging him.

"Morning seaweed-brain." I laughed.

Just as I left the bed and hugged Piper, Will Solace ran in. He frowned at Percy who was about to get out of bed as well.

"No, sir. I'll get Annabeth to give you food. No getting out of bed, doctors orders." Will said.

Percy looked at him, then said, "I'm not Nico. I don't listen to this shit. Lemme out of bed."

Will blushed, cleared his throat, then pushed Percy back onto the bed, where Percy groaned.

"No getting out of bed, Percy. Annabeth, can you help me?" Will asked

I walked over to Percy's bed and said, "If you listen to Will, I'll come back later, otherwise I won't." I know it's a lame attempt because we all know I won't be able to stay away from him, even more now, but I tried. Percy seemed to buy it.

"Okay, fine," he said, then kissed me and laid down. I walked out to get food for him and as I was leaving he called to me.

"Hey, Annabeth! You do know that I know you would come back anyway. I love you, so I'm listening." he said, a cheeky grin on his face.

I just smiled and walked away to get his food. I don't think that smile left my face much during the whole day. I haven't smiled like this since like more than a year ago. And when I went back to see him later in the day, and I saw his face light up at the sight of me, I'm pretty sure I know why I smiled so much today. It's because of him. My light, and my rock, has come back to me.

**OOh, they're back together. I did this because of an idea I got recently, so I added it in.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Votes for what I do next:**

**Sequel to this (maybe 5-6 chapters)**

**Rewrite sometimes the pain is worth it**

**Mortals meet Percabeth**

**Or something else that you guys let me know**

**Review down below what you want just so I get an idea of what I should do**

**Peace**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sooooo we're at 10 chapters. Wow…**

**It's been a while**

**So, Rick Riordan is like 50. I'm like 15...connect the dots. I'm not Rick Riordan, and I don't own anything but the story's plot and that one random kid named Bryan.**

**Chapter 10**

**Percy pov**

I was arguing with Will. It's simple. He tells me to stay in bed for 2 freaking days. 2 fucking whole days. I'm ADHD, and that basically stops me from sitting still for like 5 minutes. He wants me to stay in bed for 2 whole days?

"Will, it's not happening," I said

"Percy, if you want to be healthy so that you can enjoy your damn life then you will stay," he said right back.

"Will, you are such an asshole," I said

"Percy, you are such an idiot," he said calmly

"Will, you are so annoying," I said

"Percy, you are so tired," he said

"Wait, what?" I wondered

"Exactly," he said, then pushed me back onto the bed. I sat right back up, and he sighed. That's the moment Annabeth chose to walk into the room, and I knew I was screwed as hell to be stuck in this bed.

"Annabeth, can you help me here?" Will asked. Fuck, I knew this would happen.

"Sure Will, I got this, go take a break or something," she said

"Ok, thanks Annabeth," he said walking out the door, but he stopped, turned and whispered something in her ear before he left, which left Annabeth blushing like a tomato. It was a hot tomato. _Shit don't think like that it's messed up._ I was brought out of my thoughts by her sitting down next to me, still blushing, but putting her hands around my neck.

"Hey seaweed brain," she said

"Hey, wise girl," I said, then kissed her. She kissed me right back, pulling me closer to her while she was at it. Her hands moved to my chest, then I found myself laying on my bed, as Annabeth got up and said,

"I'm sorry Percy, but I only want you to get better so you can get out of here," then she laid down next to me and whispered,

"Promise me you'll stay here, do it for me, so I don't have to worry."

I pulled her closer to me, "Anything for you Annabeth."

She smiled and snuggled into my chest. We stayed like that for about 5 minutes. Then her head shot up,

"Percy, has anyone told you about the prophecy?" she asked

I was quiet, and Annabeth looked at the ground.

I sighed, "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Annabeth just shook her head. I jumped out of bed and ran, Annabeth calling me but I didn't care. I had to go. I had to find Rachel.

I ran toward her cave, and I ran in. Rachel was sitting watching T.V., cause Apollo really hooked her up. She has a 95-inch widescreen tv and a free lifetime subscription to everything. She looked up and grinned when she saw me.

"Hey Perce, we haven't gotten to talk much since you got back, what's up?" she asked

"Rachel I need your help. I finally found out about the prophecy, and I want to hear it from the oracle." I said

Rachel heard that and almost instantly started glowing green and shaking. She doubled over and the spirit of the oracle spoke to me.

_**Son of Poseidon, beware of people that are close to you. They could be your downfall. Approach, and ask.**_

"I want to hear the prophecy." I said.

_**Very well then.**_

_**Son of the sea will be the wave**_

_**Saving those who weren't brave**_

_**What he thought will be wrong**_

_**Destroying a friendship to lower than the fog**_

_**For the blood is more powerful than the earth**_

_**So fight till your last breath, underneath the earth.**_

"Is that it?" I asked

_**The hero's fall shall burden them all**_

_**A sacrifice worthy of all the gods**_

_**May evil fall and Olympus survive**_

_**The hero's decision marks their lives**_

It felt like I was hit by a gun. Rachel fell, and her servants caught her and took her to her bed. I stumbled out of her cave, and I walked back, where Annabeth caught me.

"Percy where did you go? You can't just leave like that," she said

"Annabeth what is the prophecy?" I asked

"Son of the sea will be the wave, Saving those who weren't brave, What he thought will be wrong, Destroying a friendship to lower than the fog, For the blood is more powerful than the earth, So fight till your last breath, underneath the earth," she said hesitantly.

"Annabeth it's incomplete. I went to Rachel's cave and asked her myself. The oracle stopped after that, but I asked if there was anything else, and it said, The hero's fall shall burden them all, A sacrifice worthy of all the gods, May evil fall and Olympus survive, The hero's decision marks their lives." I said

Annabeth was quiet. She thought about it, opened her mouth, closed it again.

"I don't know what we should…" she was cut off by a loud bang from the border. I pulled out riptide and uncapped it. It expanded into a sword, like always. Annabeth pulled her knife out next to me. We stood, waiting, and in the time other campers arrived as well. Nico stood next to me, and Piper was there too. We could have used Jason's help, but he was injured.

Then the army came. It stopped at the hill, but it was unreal. There were at least 12 giants, a lot of dracaenas, hellhounds, even some cyclops. Then Nyx stepped out of a portal.

"Demigods! Surrender now, or we will kill all of you. We will show you no mercy. Give up now and we shall let you live." she boomed

I built up the courage to speak, "We aren't going to give up," then a hint of me forced itself into it, "but I mean, if you could just leave, and go fuck someone else…" I stopped.

Suddenly Nico stepped up, grinned at me, then turned toward Nyx and said,

"Wait, but like, why don't you just fuck yourself?" he asked

The look on Nyx's face said it all. Suddenly all the demigods started yelling,

"Go fuck yourself! Go back to ur daddy! Stop CRYING!" it was so ridiculous I almost laughed. Then Nyx broke loose,

"You insolent fools! I will kill you!" she roared, and the army ran forward. I got into my stance, and yelled, "I got Nyx, you guys hold the rest back!" and we fought.

We met the army head-on, and I ran straight at Nyx. She met my gaze, and I glared into her. Then I summoned a wave that I stood on and raced toward Nyx, who had pulled a sword made of some black metal. I swung at her, and the fight of the century began.

**I am so sorry for the delay guys. I've been busy, and I'm going to have more time between my chapters because I've got a lot of work right now. I might update every other week or something I'll try my best. Also I'm taking a sequel out of the vote just because I got an idea on how to end this. It's going to be extended to 15 chapters but that wouldn't allow a sequel for this...sorry guys. **

**So vote for what's next**

**Mortals meet Percabeth: 1 vote**

**Percy and Chaos story: 0**

**Or any other idea you guys might have, let me know in the reviews.**

**PEACE OUT PEEPLES**


	11. Chapter 11

**SUICIDE ATTEMPT BY A CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER! WARNING!**

**The person that owns Percy Jackson is Rick Riordan. My name is not Rick Riordan, so I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 11**

**Percy Pov**

"You brat! I should've just killed you when I had the chance!" Nyx yelled as we fought

"Well, you gotta admit we were right you know. You really aren't newsworthy. I don't blame any other demigods for not booking that trip and meeting you, you're just lame." I said right back

"You...Miserable...TOURIST!" she yelled, and I almost laughed, but I was just concentrating on fighting.

See I've fought many many people. I've fought Ares, Kronos, Hyperion, but that is all very different than 1v1 fighting a primordial. Especially if that primordial happens to be the primordial of night. Great.

I was fighting with all of my abilities, and Nyx wasn't even breaking a sweat. I was vaguely aware of Annabeth, Nico, and Bryan fighting to my side. Annabeth, she was a demon, and I knew she was definitely causing mayhem where ever she was. Man, and to think I didn't tell her I still loved her before, gave us more time together. I was just moping around like an idiot.

I probably shouldn't have been thinking like this because I almost got cut in half. I jumped over her blade, then instantly had to block back. Nyx was full offense, and I was almost getting killed, but what else is new? Then, just in a fraction of a moment, when processing the fight was hardwired into my brain, I noticed something in Nyx's fighting. A small error in sword-fighting that I could get around.

I'm not known for being smart but at that moment, I processed what was going on, and I knew what to do.

Nyx swung at me, and I ducked and brought riptide behind my back, hitting her sword out of the way. Then I jumped forward, under her strike, and spun around, hitting her sword out of her hand with riptide, and it flew away into the water.

Not wasting any time, I jumped back up, and turned, ready to strike at Nyx, to hopefully get the upper hand. I prayed to my dad, to Hestia, to Hermes, hell, I even prayed to Athena to bless this strike and to kill Nyx. I felt power surge through my sword, and riptide flew down with the might of the gods...then it got caught.

I stared in disbelief as Nyx held the blade of my sword, rage etched upon her features,

"You worthless mortal! You think you can defeat me?" her other hand pulled back, and slammed me in the face with a punch. I flew back and slammed into a tree.

Pain flew through my back. I looked up and saw Nyx with a bow in her hands. She knocked it, and pulled back, aiming right for my head.

"I will kill you!" she screamed, then let go. The arrow flew toward me, and I knew it was the end. I was going to die, and there was nothing I could do about it. The arrow came straight and hit perfectly through the heart of Annabeth Chase.

I stared in horror. Annabeth's momentum carried her a few feet before her body fell to the ground. Blood pooled around her, and she was pale. I ran to her, all my pain forgotten. I flipped her onto her back and pulled the arrow out. I shook her and screamed her name. '_She's dead. All because you couldn't save her. You are weak and worthless.' _I thought to myself.

I looked at the arrow at my side, and rage filled my vision. I stood, tears cascading down my cheeks, and I stared at Nyx, who was laughing.

"Oh, that was not who I was trying to hit, but that's great!" she laughed.

I felt a pull in my gut as I ran at Nyx. Tears blurred my vision but I knew exactly where I needed to go. I jumped, surrounded by water, at Nyx, and I felt the power of Poseidon in my veins. I slashed and slashed, and riptide actually cut Nyx.

'_She killed Annabeth. Make her pay!' _my thoughts told me as I repeatedly slashed Nyx's body.

"Retreat, retreat!" Nyx screamed, then disappeared. The other monsters started to run, but it was too late. I felt a pull in my gut, and a massive wave drowned all of them. Annabeth's limp body was floating on the water, and I called it to me.

I held her body as a new wave of pain washed over me. I felt hurt, betrayal, and anger at everything. I let out a scream and let out the pain inside me. The Earth shook, and the waves were pummeling the sand.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Piper standing there. The earthquake stopped, all strength left my body, as realization crept into my brain. Annabeth is dead. The love of my life is dead. I couldn't save her. I failed her.

I stood slowly and hugged Piper. Jason came to my side and put his arm around my shoulder, his face pale. I sat and held Annabeth's limp body, and I pressed my forehead to hers. Tears fell freely from my eyes and sobs shook my body. _You worthless demigod. It should have been you. Annabeth deserved better. You are a failure._

* * *

I gently laid Annabeth's body into a silver coffin. I kissed her forehead and both of her eyes. Tears still fell from my eyes as I closed the coffin and covered it with her shroud. It was beautiful, silver with an owl in the center.

I took a torch and with tears dripping from my eyes, I burned her shroud. The coffin was wood as well, so it would burn. I pushed the coffin into the lake, where it floated off into the distance. Forever in my father's domain, forever in water.

* * *

Sitting in my cabin, all alone because Bryan was training, I was left to my thoughts. _Failure, traitor, she died because of you. If you were faster then she wouldn't be dead. She died because of you. You don't deserve happiness. Annabeth deserved the world, and you got her killed._

Sobs rocked my body as I cried. The thoughts continued. _You are worthless, there is no way you can see her again, because she is dead, in Elysium. _

Wait, she's in Elysium. A maniacal grin spread across my face, and I pulled riptide out of my pocket.

_Die, no one wants you anyway. You'll end up in Tartarus as you deserve, but you might see Annabeth one more time._

I put the pen at my neck, but stopped, picturing Annabeth standing in front of me. 'Don't die seaweed brain. It isn't worth it.'

Sobs shook my body once again. However, I knew. I would rather see Annabeth once more. I wanted to see her. Just to know that she is happy. That would be enough. I'm worthless anyway.

I put riptide back near my neck, and I am about to uncap it when Bryan walks in. When he sees me his eyes widen in horror.

"Percy NO!" he yells

"I'm sorry Bryan," I say, then uncap my sword as Bryan throws his. Somehow, it hits riptide as it's opening, and it falls out of my grip, not before slashing my side open. Pain rips through my body as I quickly lost consciousness.

I glare at Bryan as everything goes dark, "I HATE YOU." I say, then fall on the ground, everything fading to black.

**I'm sorry. I'm crying too. I hate this a lot but I feel like it'll help the end of this. I think it'll end up being like 15 chapters including an epilogue, so not too much left…**

**Vote for next:**

**Mortals meet Percabeth: 3 votes**

**Percy and Chaos story: 2 (also to the guest who reviewed this would be in a completely different universe, so like the fact that Nyx is in this has nothing to do with it)**

**Perciper story: 1 vote**

**So there's no revote. If you wanna change ur vote just put something else in the review, I'll change it. Lemme know what you think. **

**DONT HATE ME TOO MUCH  
PEACE**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's late. I know. My updates are going to be really irregular but hopefully, I can get them weekly again...**

**Do I own Percy Jackson? No, Rick does. Annabeth does too.**

**Chapter 12**

**Percy POV**

I woke up in the infirmary. Again. This time, I woke up with a feeling of anguish that hit me like a flood. Annabeth is dead. She isn't going to come to lay down next to me today. I could have seen her if I had been able to finish what I had started. I would've been happier. Bryan stopped me from seeing Annabeth. A new wave of anger hit me, and I attempted to sit up, but pain washed over me again. I laid down and blinked the tears out of my eyes.

Bryan walked in with pancakes and blue coke in his hands. He put them next to me and sat quietly. I looked at him, and all I could think was he stopped me from seeing Annabeth. I couldn't comprehend why he would do that. He is my brother. He should understand that I want to see Annabeth. He wouldn't have stopped me then. He shouldn't have stopped me. I glared at him, but grudgingly took the pancakes and ate them. They didn't taste good. Nothing tastes good anymore. Everything was dull. Life was dull without Annabeth.

"Percy…" Bryan started,

"Don't talk to me traitor," I growled

Bryan looked shocked, "What are you talking about?" he asked

"You stopped me from seeing Annabeth. You stopped me from being happy. You clearly do not give a shit about me. So don't talk to me." I said

Bryan looked like I had told him that trees can talk and humans are actually dogs. He stared at me for a good minute then said,

"I stopped you from killing yourself. You don't actually want that. _She _wouldn't have wanted that Percy."

"How do you know? I do want it. I want to see her again. I want to hear her laugh. I WANT TO SEE HER!" I yelled

"Percy you are not going to see her and you are not going to hear her laugh if you kill yourself. You are going to regret it.

Something broke inside of me. I whispered, "I deserve the fields of punishment. I would take it gladly, but I want to see Annabeth first. I want to see her. Let me die. I don't matter and I don't want to live without her."

Bryan shook his head, "I'm sorry, I can't do that Percy. I can't let you kill yourself."

"Then you aren't my brother." I spat

Bryan visibly flinched at my words. His eyes pleaded with me, "Percy, please!" he said

"No Bryan. Fuck you. You aren't going to let me die and yet you claim to care for me. You won't let me be happy, but you claim that you care. No, you don't care. You don't give a damn shit." I said

Bryan looked at me sadly, then his eyes hardened. "I'm trying to be here for you. I don't want you to die, and I am making sure my brother makes it out. Guess what? You aren't the only one grieving. You aren't the only one who is upset. She was like a sister to me. Thalia is outside. She knew Annabeth longer than you. She is upset too." At this point Bryan was standing and yelling, "You need to understand that you aren't the only one upset! You need to realize that I am trying to help you! You need to understand that there are still people out there for you. Me, Jason, Nico, Piper, Thalia, hell, even Clarisse and Will are here for you. If you don't want to do that," his voice dropped to a whisper, "If you don't want to live and appreciate that we are still here, and all you will do is accuse us of hating you, then fine, I'll leave. Do whatever the fuck you want." Then he left the room.

The air hung heavy on me, as I took in what just happened. Regret swept through me and I fought the urge to call Bryan back. I sat and stared at the door where he left, and tears threatened to spill from my eyes yet again.

I laid back down on the bed, and took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I shut my eyes, and just tried to be calm. Like anything right now could end up as calm. I'm not going to be calm. There's no way. I won't be able to be calm. I just laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. All of the recent events rushing to my head. I was torn between everything that happened. I was confused, I didn't know what to do, I wanted to see Annabeth, I wanted to die, but the people around me didn't want me to die.

I was thinking about all this when Jason walked in. He looked at me sadly, then sat by my bed.

"Perce, you need to think about what you are doing right now. More people are just going to get hurt," he said

"It's not worth it anymore," I whispered

He smiled sadly, "Well, but it is. She died so you would live. If you kill yourself, isn't it a complete waste that she died? You died anyway, so she could just be living. You need to realize that you can live. Don't put her sacrifice to waste. I love you, bro" he said.

"Thanks, Jase. Love you too brother." I said, then hugged him. "How's the stab by the way?" I asked

"Still hurts, but I'm getting better. You will too," he said, standing up.

"I hope so," I said

Jason gave me one more sad smile, then left the room. I thought about what he said. If I kill myself, then I die. Annabeth died so I wouldn't die. So basically Annabeth died for no reason. I can't do that. I can't put her sacrifice to waste. But I can't live without her either. I can't, I just can't. I don't know what to do. I close my eyes, and as I drift off to sleep, all I can think about is, what should I do?

* * *

When I woke up, I remembered the events of the day before. I almost cried, but I pulled it together and got out of bed. I stood at the door of the infirmary and looked out at Camp Half-Blood. I could see campers on the lava wall, and people sitting on the beach, couples holding hands while walking together, it hurt, but it was peaceful.

I saw Jason and Nico at the basketball courts playing a 1 on 1 and I was flooded with memories. All the good times I had with them and...Bryan. The realization hit me like a bomb and I sprinted to the Poseidon cabin, ignoring all the looks of other campers. I threw open the door and saw Bryan sitting on his bed, watching Youtube videos on his phone (courtesy of Leo Valdez).

"Bryan I'm so sorry. I wasn't in the right state of mind. Please forgive me." I said

He didn't even look up from his phone. "I don't care anymore. That's what you wanted right?" he asked

"NO! Of course not. I wasn't thinking straight!" I was practically begging him at this point

He put his phone down, "Perce, you yelled at me. You told me I didn't care about you and that I am not your brother. I was trying to help you. You told me I should let you do...that, so now I'm not going to stop you, do whatever you want." he said, then picked up his phone again, and I left the room, tears falling from my eyes again.

I walked over to where Jason and Nico were playing basketball.

"Hey Perce, feeling better?" Nico asked

"Yeah, I'm good. I messed things up with Bryan big time." I said

"Dude, he's upset because he was scared. Scared beyond belief. He thought you killed yourself." Jason said

"I know, I don't blame him, but I'm still upset," I said

"Well, duh," Nico said, "Who wouldn't be?"

I just shrugged, then motioned for him to pass me the ball. He threw it at me and I caught it, relishing the feel of the leather in my hands. I shot it and it went in, the familiar swish sound like music to my ears as it fell through the net. A small smile came across my lips, the first since Annabeth died, and I felt the fire return to me. Only a little bit, but it's coming. Slowly, I'll get better.

We started a game of shootaround because we only had three people. Basketball is like a refuge for me, and I just love it, I feel good when I'm playing. The feeling is multiplied tenfold when I'm with my friends because they make my life better. They make life worth living right now.

Another grin splits my face when Jason makes one in from half-court, then proceeds to scream and run around the court like a crazy person. I haven't felt this good since the last battle, and Annabeth died. Even with the crazy war on my head, and the prophecy, I was still smiling, because I still have Jason, Nico, Leo, Thalia, Piper, and even if he's mad at me, I still have Bryan.

* * *

Me, Jason, Nico, and Leo were sitting on the side of the court, exhausted. Leo had come down about 30 minutes ago, and we played a game of 2v2. I was sweating bullets and I might have left a puddle.

We get up, and go for a walk to cool off. We walk along the cliffs next to the lake, when I get an idea. I look down at the water, and I check how deep it is. 20 feet. That's plenty enough.

"Yo Leo!" I yelled

He turned around, "Yeah?" he asked

I jerked my head toward the water. A grin split his face, and he turned toward Jason, who had stopped walking as well. Leo then shoved him off the cliff screaming into the water. Me, Leo, and Nico died laughing when Jason stuck his face out of the water and glared at Leo. If you're wondering how Jason is allowed in the water, when our parents found out how close we were, they made a pact that allows each of us to go into the other god's domain. It's pretty awesome actually, I guess after saving the world twice you get a bit of respect and care.

Leo laughed, then jumped off into the water, followed by me and Nico. when we were in the water, we started a wrestling match. I don't really know what happened to cool down, but we're teenage demi-gods. Stuff never goes to plan.

We were wrestling, and I promised not to use the water to my advantage, but we still went to the beach to do it. We did a tournament-style thing, where I fought Leo and Jason fought Nico. Honestly me and Jason would have won easily 6 months ago. That's when we started to get Nico and Leo to work out because they wouldn't before. Me and Jason always did, and Nico was malnourished from imprisonment and Tartarus. They started working out and now they are almost as strong as us physically. Almost. Me and Jason did end up winning the first round after a tough competition, and he ended up beating me after in the finals. I was definitely going easy on him. For sure.

I dried them up, then we walked to the dinner area. I was starving. Like, really starving.

"JASON GIVE ME FOOD!" I yelled

"NO! I'M GETTING IT FIRST!" he yelled back

"NO!" I yelled, before realizing there was still an hour until dinner and I'm not getting food before that.

Jason seemed to realize that too, and he fell to his knees and yelled, "WHYYY!"

Nico and Leo laughed in the background, but I just growled and went to my cabin, followed by Jason, and I pulled out my snacks. I gave some to Jason and when Leo and Nico came in, they saw us eating.

"Yo Perce gimmie some," Nico said

"Yeah I'm hungry," Leo said

"Hmmm...Jason should I give them anything? They were laughing at us earlier." I said with a sly smile on my face.

"Nah, don't" he said back.

Leo's face turned pale, and he jumped on me, yelling, "GIVE ME FOOD!" until I gave them both a bag of chips.

"Yo shut the hell up I'm tryna sleep." I voice came from above.

We all looked up and saw Bryan leaning over the top bunk and rubbing his eyes. He stared at us, then said again, "Be quiet I'm trying to sleep." then went back on his bunk.

"Sorry bro. For everything." I said, then we all left my room.

I hung out with Jason, Leo, and Nico for the rest of the day, and we ate dinner together. I could feel my heart starting to mend. I could feel myself start to open up again. To recover, because I wasn't going to let Annabeth's sacrifice go to waste, I was going to win this war.

After dinner, me and Nico were sitting at the beach together talking when Jason ran up to us, and his face didn't really bring good news.

"Yo guys, Chiron's calling us for a meeting. It's important, gotta do with the war" he said, then ran off.

I looked at Nico and shrugged, and he just got up in response and held out a hand to me.

"C'mon bro, we got a primordial goddess's ass to kick."

I took his hand, "Let's do it."

**I know, I know, It's been a long time. Don't be mad though, this chapter is over 2,000 words long. The longest chapter I've ever written. For some reason this was really hard to write, I'm not 100% sure why, so yeah. 2 more chapters then an epilogue, I know exactly how to end this.**

**I'm gonna do a mortal meets percabeth next, I don't know what I'm gonna do after that, we'll cross that bridge when we reach it.**

**So long everyone. See you in a week, hopefully.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry...I don't know what else to say. Please read the A/N at the end it's important.**

**My name isn't Rick. I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Chapter 13**

**Percy POV:**

As I walked with Nico toward the big house, my mind flew to the events of the last few days. It felt weird thinking about the fact that I was suicidal a day ago, and that my brother's had to go through so much to get through that barrier around me so that they could pull me out of it. It really was a bad time, and I got out much easier than other people. I can imagine it being so hard for people to get out of that hole but I had people to pull me out, and through it all, I'm better now.

Once we got in, we sat at our respective cabin chairs around the ping pong table. I stood to the side when Nico and Jason sat in their seats, and motioned for me to sit with them. I shook my head though, and when Bryan walked in I motioned toward him, for him to sit. He just gave me a sideways glance and then sat down, and I stood leaning against the wall as we went over the plans.

"So, our scouts found a cave. It's massive, and It's on the other side of the country, near where Camp Jupiter used to be." Jason started

"We have planned an attack, we shall leave in a few weeks, the Hephaestus cabin has been making many ships, like the Argo ll, and we will fly toward their cave and attack them." Reyna said, "All of the ships have ballista and other launchers that can cause landslides and such, so you can absolutely, how should I say this, DESTROY them."

"So, who's going?" I asked

"We all are bro," Nico said, and I nodded

"So how are we going to be split up? Like within the ships and whatever?" Bryan asked

"So I was going to get to that," Jason said, "Me and the rest of the 7 will be in one with Bryan, Nico, Thalia, and Reyna. Then the rest of the campers will be split up within their cabins or cohorts, and if one is too big, we'll put them with a smaller one. It's all been accounted for."

Bryan nodded and for the rest of the meeting, we talked about what we could do for the battle to be won.

Later Jason came by my room.

"Hey bro, what are you gonna pack?" he asked

"I don't know, I'm just grabbing some clothes that we could fight in, you know, just in case."

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything bro. Okay?" he asked

"Yeah, man. " I said.

Jason nodded then left to go to his cabin. Bryan went for a run I think, so I was alone in the room. I grabbed some clothes from my drawer and put them into my bag. As I was digging through my clothes I saw a picture. I pulled it out and choked on a sob. It was a picture of me and Annabeth when we went to Paris. This one was right after I tripped over my suit. I was on the floor looking up at Annabeth who was laughing and had a hand out to me.

I sat on my bed, clutching the picture. It took all of my power not to cry as more and more memories with Annabeth flooded my brain.

'_You drool when you sleep'_

'_I will never make things easy for you Seaweed Brain'_

'_I swear to all the gods if you leave me again'_

'_As long as we're together' _

'_You promised Seaweed Brain! We would never get separated! Never again!' _

I put the picture down and got back to packing. An orange CHB shirt, a blue long-sleeved shirt, a spider. Wait, what? I looked down at the arachnid crawling in my bag. I could imagine Annabeth screaming for me to kill it. I grabbed a tissue from my table and crushed it halfheartedly. I wanted to scream. This isn't fair. I turned back into my room and sat on my bed, my head in my hands, and I sobbed. I cried because the world isn't fair. The fates are cruel.

The pain moved through my entire body. The sobs continued. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I could swear I saw Annabeth in front of me, but she was hazy, like a spirit.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain! Stop moping!" she said, and flashed a smile, her eyes watery.

"Annabeth…" I started, but she was already gone. I fell back onto my bed, and before my head hit the pillows, the tears were already falling from my eyes.

* * *

I got my bag and walked out the deck of the Argo, and I stared at the water. Jason and Nico walked up next to me,

"You remember Perce? The great prophecy? Against Geia?" Jason asked

"Yeah, a year ago, feels like an eternity," I said

"Well, a year and 2 months, but yeah," he said, then laughed when I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"All bow down to Mr. I Must Always Be Exact Grace. His greatness is unparalleled!" Nico yelled while I saluted him, laughing my ass off while Jason just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"If you boys are done goofing off, we got to get ready to leave," Reyna called from behind us, though you could clearly hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes your highness, we are coming," Jason said, and we all walked below deck, with Reyna rolling her eyes behind us. The rumbles started and we were off, ready to go win this war, once and for all.

* * *

As we neared the cave, we all shifted int defensive mode. All ballistae and cannons were ready and loaded, and we were in our armor with our weapons sheathed but ready to be used.

Jason and Reyna were doing checks to make sure everything was good and ready. I stood with Nico at the front of the ship, and we were ready to fight. Bryan stood near us.

"Nico, do you think we can win this?" I asked, looking back at the 6 ships that fanned out around us.

"Yeah, man. We've survived everything they've thrown our way. We got this." then he gripped my shoulder and said, "Don't worry. We got your back."

I smiled and nodded, then got into position as the cave came into view. I could see monsters going inside and some going out, like ants in an anthill.

_Wait, an anthill…_

An idea spread through me like a fire. I sprinted to Jason and Reyna and told it to them. They looked at me for a second, then agreed and sent the message to the other ships, who gave the affirmative. Then we told everyone else on our ship, and we all got into positions.

Jason came with me to the front.

"We're only 3 miles away bro," he said, as we looked at the looming cave in front of us. "It's now or never...you ready?"

"Yeah, man. Let's hope my plan works." I said

He grinned. "Let's run these ants out of their hill."

**Honestly, I'm sorry guys, this chapter's so late, but I was trying to capture the fact that Percy still isn't 100% good. He may not be suicidal but he still is slightly depressed.**

**Okay, so important A/N. This chapter was super late, I think over a month now. I really tried to get it out quicker but not only is this super late, but it's also short too. I'm really sorry. I've been dealing with some personal issues plus writer's block. Again, I'm really sorry and I'll try to get these out faster. But please don't expect this in a week. I'm sorry for the paragraph, I just needed to get this out there.**

**Peace.**


	14. hi?

...hi guys...

been a while huh?

I don't really know what to say anymore, I've been in a bad place when it came to my motivation to write and stuff...honestly I don't know if I'm going to come back...but there are literally 2 chapters left in this story, so I'm gonna finish this. I owe it to you guys and to myself...so expect a chapter later in the week...we'll see if I write more after this story, honestly, I have no idea...

well...see you guys later in the week...

peace


	15. Chapter 15

**Uhhhh….hi? (waves awkwardly) well...I'm late again, sorry :p**

**Rick Riordan's writing is a lot better than mine. I'm not Rick Riordan. I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Chapter 14**

**Percy pov**

As night fell, we stopped all of the ships a few miles from the cave, at what we agreed was a safe distance for the night. When you're fighting Night herself you need every advantage you can get. Fighting them at night? We would have died. I volunteered to take the first watch while the others slept.

The cave was on the coast, the ocean waves crashing just a few feet away from the mouth. The water sparkled and brought a feeling of calm inside me, knowing that my father's domain will have my back.

_My father. _I haven't talked to him in forever, haven't even seen him since the giant war ended. 'Dad, if you can hear me, help us win this war. Help us defeat Nyx.'

"It's calming isn't it." a voice behind me said

I turned and saw Bryan walking up to me. He leaned against the railing and looked off into the distance. I rarely thought about it, but it occurred to me now how young he was compared to the rest of us. I'm 18 right now, he's only 15. When I was that age, I was fighting Kronos. Gods it feels like so long ago.

"Wow, Percy Jackson lost in thought. What has happened to the world." Bryan said with a smile on his face.

I grinned back, but it disappeared in a second. "Bryan...I'm so sorry," I said

"Dude, I'm not mad anymore. I love you man, and I thought you were going to kill yourself. I literally saw you press your sword to your neck. I just lost it thinking about how if I came 2 minutes later you would have died." he finished.

"I...I don't really know man, but I'm better. Not perfect, but better." I said

Bryan smirked at me. "Well, no shit you are better, if you weren't I would kill you myself." with that he hugged me. I hugged him back, and whispered,

"I'm really sorry."

Bryan pulled away. "I know man, let's win this war and go home."

I nodded, then he said, "Also you know it's 1 in the morning right? You've been here for really long. I came to take the watch. Get some rest, you'll need it tomorrow."

I was going to argue, but I knew I could barely stand, so I just nodded and walked into my cabin. I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

The next morning, we all got ready for battle. We stood at the helm of our ships, ready to fight. I turned toward Brian, Jason, and Nico, and gave them a nod. I had already relayed my plan to Reyna, who told it to all the other 5 ships. Right now, we were waiting for the right moment to strike.

Leo had made drones for us to use to scout. I walked up to him.

"Can you check and make sure our plan is still good?" I asked

"Sure, I'll send one down," he said, then got the drone ready.

He started the drone, and it flew down. We watched through the camera, as the drone went into the cave. The ceiling was really high so he stayed up and made sure none of the monsters heard the drone, as it flew to the back of the cave. Yep, the hole near the back of the cave was still there, and we could see the ocean behind it.

"Alright, nice. Thanks, Leo, bring it back." I said

"Okay, good luck out there bro," he said

"Yeah, you too," I said, clapping his back.

I walked back up to where Jason, Bryan, and Nico were.

"Okay, we're clear, Bryan, you know what to do, wait for Reyna's signal, okay?" I said

"Yeah, good luck," he said

I nodded and got ready. Reyna signaled the ships to aim their weapons. Then, she gave me and Brian the signal. I concentrated, as I felt a pull in my gut. We all heard shrieks from the monsters and they started running out of the front entrance, where our guns were ready.

They fired and killed many of the monsters that ran out of the entrance. Then the water that Brian and I pushed into the cave from the back entrance came out.

'_Okay good, we got a few. Now the actual fight is going to start.' i thought _

Then a yell came from inside the cave,

"You demi-gods have chosen death! You shall all suffer greatly at the hands of Night!" Nyx yelled as she charged out of the cave followed by a wave of monsters, more than we even knew were in the cave. They ran out in a swarm, and our ballistae couldn't kill all of them. Then Nyx rode out in all her glory. On her chariot with cussing horses, and shadows radiating off of her. She literally darkened the battlefield. I jumped on Blackjack.

"_Alright boss...one more time huh?" Blackjack said_

"_Yep Blackjack...let's do this," I said_

"_If we survive you better get me donuts," he said, _then jumped off the ship and flew into the air. We were followed by all the other pegasi.

I smiled, "_I got you Blackjack. Let's win this war"_

We flew down, straight into the swarm. I slashed riptide down, cutting through monster after monster, but it felt like for every monster we killed, two more took its place. The Argo ll and the other Argo's launched volley after volley of ballistae, but it wasn't doing enough. Nothing was doing enough.

I flew up to Bryan and his pegasus Skye.

"Bryan, nothing is causing a big enough rumble! We need to do something big. I mean big."

Bryan nodded, "Alright. I think we both know what we have to do while we can."

I nodded. We then both concentrated. I felt a pull in my gut, but I knew Bryan was helping me. A giant wave rushed towards shore and drowned a lot of the monsters. I smiled, we were gonna do it.

Suddenly, Nyx yelled, "FOOLISH DEMIGODS, YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?"

She sent a giant arrow wrapped in darkness straight towards one of our ships, and it blew up right in front of us.

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach as she nocked another arrow. As I watched, helpless, another one of our ships exploded.

The rest of the ships, except for the original Argo ll, turned around and started flying away.

I looked at Bryan with hopelessness.

"We need to do something. We can't lose," I said

"Yeah, but what?" he asked

I thought and thought (for about 20 seconds obviously, we're in the middle of a war, I can't just sit there for an hour, plus, Blackjack and Skye were dodging arrows left and right) and I got nothing.

Suddenly Bryan's face lit up.

"Dude, I have an idea!" he said

"Oh! What is it?" I asked

"I don't have time to explain, follow me!" he said

We flew to the edge of the water, then he said,

"Ok, we're gonna make that wave again, but this time, we are going to ride the wave. I'm gonna fight the monsters that are left, and you go fight Nyx. I believe in you bro. Good luck." he said

I nodded, and then we made the wave again. I rode on it and faced Nyx. I was vaguely aware of Bryan fighting to my right. As for the retreated ships? They were stopped like 2 miles away. That doesn't really make sense, but whatever, I mean, they aren't even at a safe distance. Anyway, I turned my attention to Nyx, who seemed to have just noticed that I was coming.

"Jackson...back for a rematch?" Nyx cooed

"I will not let you kill my friends," I said

"Oh, well it's too bad I wasn't asking your permission. How's your girlfriend by the way, what's her name? Annie Bell?"

"Annabeth. And I don't need you to ask me for permission. I'm just going to remove your filth from this world."

"HA! You sound just like Zeus."

"No, you are wrong. It's Poseidon. Not Zeus."

With that, I charged at Nyx. She pulled out her sword, a black sword that radiated darkness. I gulped down my fear and swung at her. She parried, and our fight began. The horses were really annoying too.

"_OH MY GOD BITCH! IMA EAT YO ASS! GET CLOSER! WAIT….BITCH LET ME EAT YOU! BITCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

Man those horses know how to cuss. Nyx kept on trying to divert my attention, to force a mistake out of me so she could finish the fight. Our fight lasted a long time. Neither of us could get a real upper hand, at least not enough to end the fight. There was one problem though, and it's that I was tiring. Nyx was still going full blow. She is primordial, so she didn't tire very easily. I know that Jason and Nico were fighting with Bryan, and Leo was piloting the Argo ll. After a while, I realized the battlefield had gone silent, except for mine and Nyx's blades. I used the water to pull me back, and looked around. All the monsters were dead, and Jason, Nico, and Bryan were sitting on the ground. It looked like they had just killed the last monster. They looked at me, then ran towards Nyx, and the 4 of us fought together. Nyx couldn't block all of us.

"STOP! YOU MISERABLE DEMIGODS!" she screamed

Then we all worked together. Nico grabbed her left arm and held it down. Bones came out of the group and held her arm hard. Jason grabbed her left arm and held it down, using the wind to hold that arm down as well. I used the water as a lasso and tied it around her neck, pulling her back. Her chest and stomach were completely exposed. (picture how the avengers hold down Thanos in Avengers Infinity war) Bryan used the water to launch him very high, and he came down, stabbing his sword into her.

A guttural scream left her mouth as Bryan held the blade in her and we all held her down. A murderous look entered her eyes and she looked up at Bryan.

"If I am going to sleep, then you are coming with me Demigod scum!" she snarled and hit Jason, Nico, and me off of her, and stabbed Bryan.

"BRYAN!" I yelled and ran toward them again. This time I brought Riptide into her too. Jason and Nico too. The entire field went black, as Night dissipated. Bryan's face was pale with effort, as he fell to his knees. I caught him and laid him on the ground as Jason, Nico, and I surrounded him.

"Love you guys. See you in Elysium?" he said

"No, bro, stay with us...the medics are coming," I said, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"It's too late for that," he said, "just live guys. I…." and he didn't speak again.

My shoulders started to shake, and I fell to the ground. I looked up to see Leo running from a different part of the battlefield where he was fighting. When he saw us, his face went through multiple emotions at one time. Relief, happiness, shock, disbelief, sadness. He knew, we all knew. Our group of 5 just became 4.

**Well, this took a long time. I'm sorry. A mix of writer's block, school work, and just laziness just killed me lol. I got this chapter out though. The epilogue is coming out soon, so look out for that. In the epilogue, I'll explain what I'm gonna do going forward. **

**Until then, peace out. **


End file.
